


The Moon and The Star

by DracoPotter80



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, I AM THE ANGST LORD, Injured!Reader, No Smut, Other, Pre- Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awaken (2015), injuries, my first star wars fic!, nurse!dameron, poe damerons sexy ass, reader is a pilot, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPotter80/pseuds/DracoPotter80
Summary: Being a pilot in the Resistance was something you had dreamed about since you were a child, and the real thing was better than you could have ever imagined. Life was great at the base for a while, you hadn’t lost anyone in a long time, and when you were promoted to Captain you didn’t think that life could get any better. But then things went south faster than you could comprehend.





	1. My Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!!! This is my first Star Wars fic ever!!! I only recently just got into the series and WOW Poe Dameron amirite.  
> Please let me know if something Is wrong!! I want this to be as realistic as possible.  
> With that said I did take some creative liberties, so please be kind.  
> This is going to be a multi-chaptered and part of a series, and right now it’s at about 8 chapters, but that will most likely change. ALSO I have written some scenes from Poes POV that I will upload on a separate doc if y’all want it.  
> Thank you for choosing this fic and I hope you enjoy!

Being a pilot in the Resistance was something you had dreamed about since you were a child, and the real thing was better than you could have ever imagined. The base on D’Qar was beautiful, full of unique flora and towering jungle trees, and the people on it were even better. You had many friends in the Resistance, namely, a certain Flyboy named Poe Dameron. You had known, and been best friends with him, for nearly seven years. Then there were the others you had trained and fought with, such as Kaydel Connix and Snap Wexley, who you would call family sooner than friends. Oh and your sister Kenzie, of course, who was a droid mechanic. She was cool too, kind of annoying though, but you still loved her with all your heart.  
  
Life was great at the base for a while, you hadn’t lost anyone in a long time, and when you were promoted to Captain you didn’t think that life could get any better. But then things went south faster than you could comprehend.  
  
You were taking out as many First Order TIE fighters as you could, all the while swerving in and out of blaster fire. You had been on a simple survey mission, one you had successfully completed multiple times before, when almost thirty ships suddenly appeared out of hyperspeed and starting firing at you and your crew. You started barking out orders, but there had been too many. Red Squadron was being obliterated.  
  
P-938, your droid, beeped frantically behind you just as a blaster managed to graze one of your wings. Your ship jerked, and you quickly flew around, narrowly avoiding more hits. Looking over, you noticed three fighters following a member of your team. It was a new kid by the name of Magnus, who hadn't been in a fight yet. You could tell by the heavy breathing coming from his comms that he wasn't prepared for this type of flying yet.  
  
You took off in the direction without a second thought, and the two you already had continued to follow. Somehow you managed to grab the attention of the three on his tail, and brought them away from the kid. All five started to fire at you, you swerved as well as you could, and managed to take out all but two. You yelled for the remaining members of your team to retreat back to D’Qar, telling them that you would be fine to take out the last two and would meet them there. Everyone confirmed and took off in the direction of the base, all but Red Nine, who you knew to be Magnus. He hesitated for only a moment, watching your ship duck in and out of the way, before following the rest of the team.  
  
You kept dodging fire for a couple minutes, trying to hit the remaining TIE fighters when suddenly a blast hit you dead on. Your body was thrust forward, causing your head hit the control panel with enough force to crack your helmet. Your vision started to blur around the edges and before you could regain control, three more blasters hit you. They had taken out both your engines. You turned around as well as you could and took out the last two, before you found yourself careening towards the surface of a planet.  
  
"Is Commander Dameron on the bridge?" you called out over the roar of your falling ship.  
  
“Red Leader, it’s Poe, what’s happening out there” Poe said in a rush, voice coming out in a huff.  
  
“A group of TIE’s attacked Red Squadron, we managed to eliminate them all, and the remaining members of Red Squadron are heading back to base. Unfortunately, I took quite a few hits. I’m going down sir, and fast,” You bit out as sweat pooled on your brow, the air inside your cockpit heating up at an alarming rate.  
  
“Red Leader, listen carefully, you’re going to need to level out your ship so it’s doesn’t nosedive straight into the planet, and eject from your seat at 60 meters, at that point you’ll be able to safely float to the ground.” He commanded, panic clear in his voice.  
  
“I will Commander, but if It doesn’t work… I want you to know it was an honor to work with you, all of you” you said to no one in particular, as you knew that everyone on your team and on the bridge could hear you.  
  
“Don’t talk like that, you’re going to be just fine,” he said back to you. You didn’t say anything as you started focusing all your strength on controlling your ship so it was horizontal instead of vertical. Just as you passed 65 meters you reached down and tried to pull your emergency ejector, but it wasn’t releasing. You gave it a few more tugs, panic gripping your heart, but it didn’t move an inch.  
  
“Commander,” you said shakily, “My chute is jammed,”  
  
“Keep trying My Star, I know you can get it,” he reassured you, forgetting your titles and using the nickname he had given you years ago. You pulled at the lever with all of your strength, a growl escaping your throat when it still did nothing.  
  
“It’s not budging,” you whispered, your vision beginning to swim as the reality of the situation hit you.  
  
“(Y/n), please, try again” Poe’s begged, his voice cracking lightly. The tears finally fell from your eyes at the sound, but you quickly shook your head to focus, and cleared your throat. You had to be strong.  
  
You had to be strong for Poe.  
  
“It’s okay Moon, everything’s going to be okay” you said firmly, a sad smile forming on your lips at the nickname you had given him in return.  
  
“Please, keep trying, I can’t do this without you ” He whispered.  
  
“I’m always going to be with you Poe, you won’t see me, but I’ll be there,” you whispered, closing your eyes.  
  
“May the force be with you Rebels,” You said just as your X-Wing hit the surface of the planet, effectively shutting off your comms.  
  
All the way back on D’Qar, in the tense quiet of the bridge, Poe Dameron stood in silence. His heart breaking as he realized he had just lost his star


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back (back)  
> Back again   
> Yes hello everyone I am back! (almost two months after the first one… oops)   
> I’ll keep this AN short (like this update unfortunately)   
> So I was hit with the massive bitch called  
> Writers Block  
> And only just now have written something I liked enough to post. It’s short, which I’m sorry for, but I really just wanted to get something out again.   
> Thank you to everyone who has liked, commented, wnd bookmarked, IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!!   
> This is set immediately after the events of the last chapter, from Poe’s POV. 
> 
> WARNING: THIS KIND OF SUCKS SORRY

No one spoke for a few moments, no one dared to. Not when Commander Dameron was still frozen in his spot, staring at the place where the red dot symbolizing your ship had just been. 

In his mind, if he didn’t move, he didn’t have to acknowledge your death.

So no one spoke, and Poe didn’t move. Not until General Organa put a hand on his shoulder, which he shook off before quickly exiting the bridge, leaving the hushed condolences and curses at the First Order that started when he first put his foot down. 

Poe suddenly found himself in the center of his quarters, with no memory of how he got there. But he couldn’t care, in fact, he couldn’t feel anything. Slowly he went and sat down on his bed, putting his face in his hands, trying to get the sound of your final goodbye out of his head. 

In the corner, BB-8 saw his owner walk in, and immediately knew something was wrong when he didn’t say his customary “hey buddy!” he did whenever he saw his beloved droid. Slowly BB moved from charging station, not knowing exactly what had happened, but wanting to help any way he could. He briefly wondered if he should go and get (y/n), she always knew how to help him when no one else could. 

The droid rolled toward him, and hesitantly nudged his leg. Poe snapped out of his daze with a jerk, and looked down at to see his buddy. He rested a hand on the droids head, a few tears finally straying from his eyes at the droids soft, questioning beep. 

“(Y/n) was shot down on her mission, and she uh… she’s d-“ Poe choked on the word. He couldn’t say it, not out loud, and not to BB-8, who was just as close to you as he was.

“She’s gone,” He whispered instead, BB-8 was confused for a moment, but then the realization hit him. His head to rolled down his body, nearly touching the floor, and a few sad beeps came from the astromech. 

“Do you have that picture… the one from when we had just finished her first mission as captain?” Poe asked quietly, needing to see your face more than he needed air to breathe. BB-8 beeped and turned around, sifting through his hard drive before displaying the holo in the air. More tears fell from Poe’s eyes as he looked at the image of you and him. You were tucked under his arm, head leaning against his shoulder and your hand covering your mouth as you tried to hide your smile. He was holding his helmet under his other arm, and was pressing a kiss to your hair. Poe was so proud of you that day. The mission had been a huge success, and somehow Poe managed to keep you close the entire rest of the night, and even some of the morning. It was one of the best nights of his life, and out of all the memories and pictures Poe had with you from over the years, this was by far his favorite. 

Poe and BB-8 stayed that way for a long time, long after the tears had dried on his face, and long after he heard Kenzie cry out from across the base as she heard of your fate. Eventually BB had to recharge, so he rolled over to his station, beeping sadly just once before turning off for the night. 

Poe was still sitting, staring at the spot where you had just been once again, when General Organa entered his quarters. 

“Poe, we need to talk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it’s so short! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> Please leave a like or a comment telling me what ya think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I am very proud of this story (even though it’s a concept that’s been done multiple times before).  
> I have been working on it for over a week, and just yesterday I spent 9 hours working on it, an hour and a half of that was dedicated to rewriting one freaking sentence lol. So I’m a little protective and a lot scared to finally put the first chapter out there.  
> Like I said if something is wrong feel free to let me know! And if you would like Poe POV also let me know :)  
> One last thing lol, I need a beta, so if you would like to be one or know someone that would comment below!


End file.
